Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Precision firearms, high-powered optical scopes, high-tech hunting equipment, and the like, have provided hunters a better chance of landing their trophy game animal. Other devices such as game feeders increase the likelihood of animal activity upon a certain area of land.
Many people enjoy the presence of deer and other wild game in their yards and on their property. In order to attract such animals, many place automated and elevated feeding stations which entice the wildlife to visit, feed and hopefully return on a daily basis. As deer need protein and minerals for antler development, they will seek out a diet rich in these proteins and minerals if available. Deer feeders work best in attracting deer if you use a mixture of various type feed, such as corn, pelletized commercial deer feed deer feed rich in protein, apples, and other types of grain. Of course all of these multiple feeds must somehow be dispensed. Three (3) different feeders can be used, but that becomes cost prohibitive. The food can be premixed beforehand, but that takes time, and may lead to dispensing problems as moisture content between different types of feed may cause clumping. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which multiple types of feed can be dispensed by a single wildlife feeder without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the wild game feeder provides hunters an indispensable edge in hunting wild game in a manner that is quick, easy, and effective.